Say Something
by Lace Amyhii
Summary: Levi levanto el revolver hasta la altura de su cien, posandola sobre ella con los ojos cerrados, esperando el sonido de la guillotina caer para poder disparar sin embargo la bala nunca llegó. Por más que presiono el gatillo nada salia, recibiendo a cambio el ruido del metal deslizándose por sobre la madera, reafirmandole que todo aquello era real. "...Levi..." /ErenxLevi/


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**Say Something.**

— Sargento — Lo llamó con dulzura, sin dejar de mirar los árboles — Sargento — Volvió a decir — ¿No es bello sargento?, siempre me han gustado las flores de cerezos —

Más Rivaille no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio, observando con su habitual rostro de indiferencia cada movimiento que el castaño realizaba. Se sumía en sus pensamientos cada vez que el más joven le daba la espalda, ideando una manera de poder detener tal acto de suicidio pero cada idea, cada estúpida estrategia terminaba de la misma manera, con uno de los dos muertos; Yeager en su mayoría.

Levi frunció los labios y arrugo más el entrecejo, ¿Como es que un chico como él podía estar tan feliz sabiendo que morirá? ¿Que la misma humanidad a la que había protegido le condenaba a muerte? ¿Como lo aceptaba? ¿Como lo sobrellevaba? ¿Como aún podía tener esta maldita y falsa sonrisa en su cara?. Empuño las manos al saber que realmente era impotente, que realmente no podía hacer absolutamente nada por él y que en realidad jamas había podido proteger de quien realmente lo necesitaba, del propio estado.

— Sargento — La voz de Eren lo trajo a la realidad, sin embargo desvió la mirada a cualquier lugar, evitando encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos que solo él poseía — ¿Que sucede, sargento? —

Y el mayor se sintió morir con esa simple pregunta, ¿Como es que actuaba tan natural? ¿Como si en realidad nada sucediera?. La vaga idea de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente rondo su cabeza pero cuando se encontro con aquellos ojos la simple idea desapareció, largándose hacia el olvido. Aquellos ojos, pensar que ese hermoso color desaparecía en tan solo un par más de horas, perdiendo poco a poco ese brillo característico que solo ellos tenían, dejando la vida aún lado tras unos minutos.

— Mire, Sargento, ¡Mire! — Exclamo Yeager mientras correteaba bajo los árboles mientras los pétalos de las flores caían con delicadeza gracias al viento — ¡Hay tantas! ¿Son lindas, no? —

Más Rivaille solo mantuvo el ceño fruncido, mirándolo sin ninguna expresión aparente en el rostro, meditando en lo que podría responderle más nada cruzaba por su cabeza, como si en realidad esta misma se negara a pensar en una respuesta que no fuera el huir junto a él; pero Eren no querría, él en verdad no desearía ver que Levi resibiria el mismo castigo que él, no se lo perdonaría.

Mordió su labio inferior mientras desviaba la mirada junto con su cabeza, observando los pétalos de cerezos ya en suelo, incapaz de poder realizar una oración decente y que mereciera ser pronunciadas por sus contundentes e inescrutables labios.

— Sí — Fue lo único que logro salir de sus labios mientras se cruzaba de labios nuevamente, dejando que el viento despeinara sus azabaches cabellos, haciéndole picar la nariz.

— Ahh — Suspiró — Hoy el viento esta fuerte por eso muchos pétalos están cayendo —

Rivaille frunció el ceño y esta vez dejo que una pequeña expresión de tristeza tomara posición de su rostro, dejando ver todo el arrepentimiento, tristeza y enfado que guardaba silenciosamente dentro de él mismo.

— De alguna manera — Continuo el castaño — Es un desperdicio, floreciendo tan bellamente por la nada, es... Es realmente una cosa... dolorosa —

El tonó en su voz de quebró, y los verde azulados orbes en ningún momento miraron a su superior si no, que se escondieron entre las rosadas flores de los árboles que perdían sus pétalos con cada vaivén del viento, sin poner siquiera una resistencia por quedarse con sus ropas. Eren pensó entonces que, quizás las flores sabían cual era su destino, sabían que el viento las despojaría de todo en algún momento y aún así florecían, mostraban su hermosura a cualquiera que fuera capas de notarla y apreciarla, confiando plenamente en que no serian olvidadas, si no que estarían implantadas ciegamente en la mente de más de una persona; sin morir realmente.

El sargento por su parte tamoco era capas de observar detenidamente a su subordinado, sentia que en cualquier momento podria romper en un ataque de ira y frustación, y diria cosas que en realidad debian quedarse en lo más profundo de su ser, al menos hasta que Hanji pudiera cruzarsele por el frente y desquitarse con ella.

— Supongo que sí... — Nuevamente sus labios se callaron y aquella triste expresión se hacia más y más notoria.

— Solo quiero ver cosas hermosas pero... — Sintió un nudo en su garganta y como poco a poco sus cejas comenzaban a tensarse, cambiando su expresión a una completamente lastimera. Opuesta a la que quería mostrar.

"Pensé que era hermoso" Aquella simple frase paso por la mente del azabache y se incrusto, analizándola en toda su extensión. El aún creía que Eren era hermoso, más de los que alguna persona mortal podía llegar a ser, sin embargo esta vez era de una forma diferente; era de una forma y triste y vaga, de esas en donde el tema llega a los más profundo de tus corazón pero mantiene la facha de seguridad y resistencia,aún cuando se esta resquebrajando por dentro.

— Sargento Levi — Dijo nuevamente, cuando su voz volvió levemente a la normalidad — Hay muchas cosas maravillosas que no sabemos y no hemos visto aún... Pero, a mi ya... ya no me queda poco tiempo — Llevó su mano derecha al corazón, haciendo el saludo militar al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

y Levi sintió una punzada en su pecho, creyendo que por esas simples palabras morirá. Si es que por tristeza no fallecía mucho antes.

— Es por eso — Continuó Yeager con una sonrisa forzada — Quiero que el sargento Levi descubra un montón de cosas en mi lugar — Los hombros de Levi se tensaron — Como reír mucho, llorar, enojarse, sentir calambres en las mejillas por sonreír mucho tiempo, cosas así, simples... Cosas... Cosas que son humanas y luego... Luego quiero que me cuentes, sobre este mundo... Sobre sus experiencias —

— Eren Yo... — Calló, saboreando las palabras con amargura — Quiero que hullas conmigo —

No se hoyo nada más en el lugar aparte del frondosos llanto del viento y el grito de los árboles, revolviendo el cabello de ambos, escondiendo pétalos de cerezo en medio de cada fino cabello. Eren sintió un peso sobre sus hombros, lo había pensado, más de una vez más aquella idea paso por su mente pero Levi se vería involucrado, y quizás correría la suerte de morir junto con él.

Una sonrisa nerviosa cruzó su rostro y luego agrego.

— Mi... Mikasa lo amenazo ¿Cierto? —

— No. —

— Entonces Arm—

— ¡No es eso!— Gritó — No es... eso Eren, yo deseo hacer esto —

Yeager lo observo por unos momentos, percatándose en ese momento de la triste expresión de su superior, ¿Siempre había tenido aquellos ojos tan vacíos y desolados? ¿Es que siempre había mantenido sus cejas levemente curadas hacia atrás? ¿Siempre se había visto tan... solitario?.

— Sargento, esta siendo demasiado amable sargento — Rió sin ganas— Eso es bastante cruel de su parte Levi-San, porque eso... Sacude un poco mi determinación —

— Ere—

— El mundo es— Continuo, interrumpiéndolo — Es tan hermoso... que es demasiado bueno para mi —

Y Rivaille calló pues todo estaba decidido con esas simples palabras.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

El gran tumulto de gente se aglomero en medio de la plaza, mirando con impaciencia como la policía militar terminaba de instalar los últimos preparativos para ejecución del ultimo titan vivo en la faz de la tierra. Eren acarició la mano de su superior mientras poco a poco se iban sumiendo en la multitud, intentando grabar su calor antes de perderlo completamente; reprimió una sonrisa y una lagrima, no, el había decidido aquello, y por más que la idea de huir junto a Rivaille sonara endemoniadamente tentadora y fuera su decisión no podía ponerlo en riesgo. No cuando él tenia toda una vida por delante ahora que eran libres.

Sintió como la mano de Levi se aferraba a la suya con ningún temor, con esa seguridad que a el le faltaba en ese momento y eso era exactamente lo que él deseaba, lo que ambos necesitaban. El aplauso de la gente los saco de su burbuja y el agarre se hizo mucho más fuerte por parte del azabache y Eren solo reprimió un grito.

— ¡Hasta hoy — Inició un joven de la policía, ubicándose en medio del escenario, llamando la atención de todos los presentes con su estridente voz — La humanidad a cambio de innumerables vidas finalmente ha llegado tan lejos en contra de los titanes! —

Levi se mordió la carilla interna de la mejilla en un acto reprimido de no interrumpir el acto y llevarse a Eren a rastras. Con un poco de suerte y si Erwin y Hanji mantenían las distancias para con él su plan podía ser del todo perfecto, podría terminar tal como el había planeo y deseado; miró a Yeager por e rabillo del ojo y se topo con que este mismo ni siquiera mantenía una mirada al frente si no que plenamente en el suelo, como si admirara sus zapatos. Sin decir nada, sin expresar nada, si no que solamente se limitada a mantener el agarre de su mano, como si aquello fuera lo único que necesitace.

— ¡Y hoy — Continuo el hombre— Con la muerte del último titan Eren Yeager la humanidad sera finalmente por primera vez capas de tener una victoria perfecta! — Y la gente comenzó a ovacionar, a gritar, a chiflear — Es una cosa dolorosa pero... —

Y Eren soltó la mano de levi, sintiendo como su corazón se quebrantaba con ese simple acto, despidiéndose lentamente de él quito cada uno de sus dedos con suavidad, cerrando los ojos ante el tacto de la cálida piel de Heichou, intentando recordarla en cada centímetro, cada cicatriz, cada arruga, cada laceración, lo que Eren quería era simplemente guardarla en su memoria. Con pesadez y una gran fuerza de voluntad quito el último dedo, soltándolo por completo y dejando el corazón de Levi sangrando subió al escenario en silencio.

— Tendremos que convertir a Eren Yeager en la piedra angular de la humanidad! — Y la gente volvió a evacionar, esta vez con mucha más fuerza al ver al joven Yeager subir al escenario — ¡El nos llevo a en nuestro contragolpe de la humanidad hacia un futuro glorioso, y esta vez se convertira en el último espiritu en morir en esta guerra! —

Con los ojos semi-cerrados se arrodillo ante la gran guillotina mientras las personas aplaudían animadas, jamas miró hacia ella, ni siquiera miraba en ese simple momento a otra persona que no fuera su sargento, sin embargo conforme los aplausos y los gritos aumentaban más y más se perdia el brillo en sus ojos, y las ojeras se marcaban aún más. Como si con aquel sonido apareciera todo aquello que aún no deseaba mostrar.

Levi cerró los ojos mientras arrugaba con fuerza su entre-ceja, no, no debía hacerlo, no cuando Eren ya había tomado su decisión y cuando el mismo también lo había hecho. Erwin, Hanji, Arleth, Arckerman, y los demás chicos de su escuadrón se verían implicados si huia con Eren en ese preciso momento, en especial cuando todos ellos interfirieran por salvarles el pellejo. A lo lejos escuchaba el llanto de Mikasa y Arlet, la penetrante mirada de Erwin y también podía casi sentir los brazos de Zoe sobre su cuello, como si le abrazara por la espalda, sabía que todos ellos estaban expectante a lo que sucedería, a lo que haría pero no, no les daría en el gusto, no se daría él mismo en el gusto.

_"Oye, Eren"_

La cabeza de Eren fue puesta en el hueco de madera, mientras otra persona de la policía militar colocaba un saco sobre esta misma, evitando que cuando la hoja cayera no produciera una vista desagradable al publico. Yeager se dejo hacer, sin poner resistencia y sin decir nada tampoco si no que solamente se limito a obedecer todo lo que le pedían. Podía oír los gritos de Mikasa y casi por inercia también podría saber que alguien de la policía estaría sujetándola, y no solo a ella si no que a Armin también, Jean estaría llorando mientras empuñaba sus manos, Connie miraría el suelo y Sasha... Sasha solo estaría sentada en el suelo con las manos en su rostro, intentando no llorar... Ah, esos serian sus amigos, así estarían sus amigos en ese instante, llorando y desviviéndose por el... Solo... por él.

_¿Puedes oírme?_

_Este es el sonido de los pasos a nuestro futuro..._

La parte de madera callo sobre el cuello de Eren, dejándolo inmóvil y entonces el "No" de Mikasa y de Armin se escucho en todo el lugar, aún con el saco sobre su rostro podía escuchar a la policía gritar por detener a toda su pandilla, a todos sus amigos que seguramente intentaban salvarlo. Y las primeras lagrimas cayeron. En ese momento en que ya nadie podía verle la cara, en donde ya no debía fingir para nadie dejo salir todo lo que había contenido, todas las lagrimas, todos los "lo siento" los "Te amo" y "Los extrañare" lo dejo salir todo mientras lo voz de Mikasa en el fondo le recordaba que ellos aún seguian luchando, que no habían dejado de luchar y que esa lucha era por mantenerlo vivo a él.

_Pero aún si el futuro que no espera es glorioso y pacifico_

_Yo no te abandonare..._

Levi por su parte tan solo escuchaba, solo observaba y solo ignoraba los pedidos de ayuda de Hanji y Erwin para mantener al limite a Arckerman, no, Levi tenia un plan ya hecho, algo ya planeado y el detener a la hermanastra de Eren no estaba dentro de él. Metió la mano a su bolsillo y con cuidado saco el revolver que tanto había escondido, manteniendolo sujeto escuchaba como su corazón se aceleraba con cada pequeño sonido a su alrededor.

_Y es por que no te dejare irte solo..._

_Por que hoy, lo haremos juntos..._

— ¡Hazlo! —

Y levanto el revolver hasta la altura de su cien, posandola sobre ella con los ojos cerrados, esperando el sonido de algo romperse para poder disparar sin embargo el disparo nunca llegó por más que presiono el gatillo y a cambio solo resibio el ruido del metal deslizándose por sobre la madera, reafirmandole que todo aquello era real.

_"...Levi..."_

Y sus ojos se abrieron en el peor momento, sus orbes apreciaron el color carmesí expandiéndose por sobre el suelo y el aire, observaron como el saco que mantenía la cabeza de Eren Yeager caía a una canasta junto a la guillotina. Todos quedaron en silencio y los gritos de Mikasa ya no escucharon más, Levi tan solo abrió los ojos, tratando de asimilar la situación frente a él, pero no lo lograba, no podía hacerlo del todo. Se inclino hacia adelante estando tan desencajado con lo sucedido que Zoe y Smith debieron sujetarle por los brazos, impidiéndole moverse, impidiéndole caerse, tan solo sujetándolo.

El silencio se rompió por otro ruido: Aplausos y fue ese el detonante que la mente de Levi Rivaille necesitaba para poder cometer una locura. Sus ojos se centraron en el rastro de sangre de la guillotina a la canasta y viceversa, recorriendo ese pequeño trayecto una y otra vez hasta que su mandíbula tembló; tembló por rabia, tembló por tristeza, tan solo tembló.

— ¿Por que... — Murmuro solo para él — Por que... Eren? —

— Levi... — Los ojos de Hanji callaron al rubio, indicándole que en realidad no le preguntaba él.

— ¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Por que?! —

Y es que ahora lo entendía, en ese presiso momento supo el porque había encontrado a Eren en su habitación la noche anterior y el porque su revolver no había disparado ninguna bala hacia unos momentos, el chico de ojos aguamarina siempre había sabido de sus intenciones más nunca le había dicho nada, nunca le reprochó nada igual como él había hecho con Yeager.

Y Rivaille exploto. Maldiciendo todo con un grito que calló a la multitud.

— ¿¡Por qué él?! ¿¡Por que debía ser él?! ¡Él.. Él solo era un mocoso normal! ¿¡Es este el maldito mundo de mierda que tanto querías ver y proteger?! —

— ¡Levi, Levi cálmate! — Le decía Zoe.

— Levi... Heichou...— La voz de Mikasa se quebró.

— ¡El no sabia nada! ¡El aún no había visto nada! ¿¡Saben?! —

Lo que yo quería decirte en ese momento,

ese en el que me sonreíste bajo los cerezos...

Poco a poco levi fue temblando, dejando de oponer resistencia mientras sus mayores esfuerzos se derivaban a no llorar frente a ese tumulto de personas.

— Nada... — Su voz ya se había vuelto un simple susurro ahogado — Yo aún... Aún no le he dicho... No le dije nada... —

"Te amo".

Y en la morena mano de Yeager, escondida bajo sus aún tibios dedos se escondía un pequeño fragmento de sus recuerdos, el recordatorio de una promesa rota e incumplida y de su amor incondicional al hombre que se desvivía en él...

Un pétalo de la flor del cerezo...


End file.
